


赌马

by johnnyvenn



Series: 爱情骗子老左的故事 [4]
Category: Donnie Brasco (1997)
Genre: Gambling, M/M, Out of Character, 有点雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Relationships: Donnie/Lefty
Series: 爱情骗子老左的故事 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	赌马

去赌马。“我就看看”老左敷衍着，这个月他还欠唐尼3000块，根本没心思赌马。他又不是傻子，对自己的运气心知肚明。

“真的不买？”唐尼还想再逗他一次。

老左的眼神在显示屏和票单上来回挪动，舔舔嘴唇，无声摇了摇头。

再问一次估计老左就撑不住了，他借钱也要押上。

唐尼转过头去，看似随意地浏览了一圈，买了粉红女郎。

比赛开始之前，老左抓过唐尼的手，在票单上亲了一口。唐尼的眉毛从墨镜后面挑起来。这是干什么？想把霉运传染给我？

赛道上扬起土色的烟雾，骑手的衣服和赛马闪亮的肌肉，统统拉成细细的彩线，在低空中飞舞。

唐尼捏着拳头，老左在他耳边嘶吼，最后两秒“粉红女郎”奋力伸出前蹄，快出第二名半个马头。

老左尖叫一身，在唐尼脸上亲了又亲，看上去比赢了钱的唐尼还高兴的多。

只可惜，多赚的那些并没有算在老左头上，3000一分都没抵消。但是老左好像忘了这茬，依然高兴得像个疯子。

第二次去赌马，老左依然亲了亲唐尼的票子。这次他赢了5000。

第三次去，唐尼把票子丢给老左，他习惯性地亲了亲。又赢了不少。

几周后唐尼带老左去拉斯维加斯，晚饭后，没有得到邀请的老左独自躺在酒店床上休息。刚闭上眼睛，就有人敲门，说老大找他有事。

他慌慌张张跑下去，还以为出了流血事故，拼命往坏处想。

老左出现在地下一层的豪华赌场时，脚上还穿上唐尼送给他的毛茸茸的兔子拖鞋，差点因为不合着装礼仪被请出去，带他来的男人说了两句，放他进去了。

唐尼朝他招手，他就乖乖站过去。别的大佬身边环绕的都是浓妆淡抹的各色美人，只有唐尼身边是穿着兔子拖鞋的老左。

唐尼手心里捂着色子，叫老左低头，“亲亲它，我的幸运神。”眼睛闪着光，好像在说，没有你可不行啊。


End file.
